


Honey Bee

by orphan_account



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Hickies, M/M, NSFW, Nipple Play, Porn, Sex, aftercare??, foreplay??, idk if those count as aftercare lmao, the nasties on the Discord were at it again smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Howie and his Worker Bees end up with absolutely no work at all, but Howie ends up finding someone to work with on something completely unrelated to his job.
Relationships: Howie Honeyglow/Reader (male/nonbinary)
Kudos: 31





	Honey Bee

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to formally apologise to the people who come onto this site for the good shit and not the sexy shit. I have cursed this fandom.

Howie Honeyglow; your new boss, stood not too far away from you. He looked bored as he’d just told you and the other Worker Bees you were all out of jobs for the week because nobody had any work to be done.

You were relatively new, just getting the job a week prior and working on a few jobs with him.

Even if you didn’t know him too well, you hated seeing him looking so glum.

You watched as he whipped off his hard hat and dumped it on the wooden floor of the housing cabin.

You had only gotten a room the day prior and were still setting up to move in hence why you hadn’t been on many jobs, even if you only started the week before.

You saw him glance over at you, face as it usually was when he was working; flat and emotionless.

Howie stood and made his way over to you with heavy steps. God, he was intimidating, so tall and muscular.

“Can we go to my room for a moment? I’d like to have a lil’...Chat with y’...”

You nodded nervously and followed the man as he walked down the corridor, growing more and more nervous with each step you took towards his room door.

He opened the door for you and motioned for you to enter, of course, you followed his silent order.

Howie shut the door behind him as he walked in behind you. He sighed heavily, turning to face you, his expression loosening from the tough façade you knew.

“Look, I... I’m only asking y’because I wouldn’t do this to my boys who’ve been working with me for ages, okay? ‘nd- and y’have a choice in this, if y’don’ wanna, y’don’ have to, I’ll even give y’ the rest of the week away from here,”

He rambled on. You couldn’t take your eyes off of his sweet lips as he spoke, focussing on every word.

“And I’ll even pay you if you want! But, please I just,”

He groaned softly and gripped your arm gently. You were surprised but it didn’t hurt.

“I’ve been...Horny for a few days, and I just...I need a fuck, okay?”

Your face turned bright pink as he said those two words; ‘horny’ and ‘fuck’. You felt so incredibly special. Your boss who you loved to bits was asking you to let him fuck you. It was like a dream come true.

You nodded eagerly, smiling softly and got down on your knees in front of him.

He blushed so deeply (it was most definitely cute), shaking his head.

“No, y’don’ have to do that if y’don’ wanna...! I don’ mind, if you don’ wanna I can jus’-,”

You slowly reached your hands up, gripping his belt. You looked up to him for permission, and when he nodded you got to work undoing his belt.

You had never expected such a dull-faced, always grumpy looking man to be so soft and caring.

You watched his face go dark as you pulled his trousers and boxers down. You _tried_ not to stare at his large, thick cock but it was pretty hard not to.

He let out a breathy moan as you wrapped your hand around his girth loosely. He was so cute.

You felt your hair get held in a tight hold by a large hand. You looked up at Howie again, seeing him biting his lip slightly.

“You gon’ sit there and stare or y’gon’ get to work?”

You let out a soft giggle and began to jerk him off slowly, feeling him grip your hair tighter.

You squeezed his cock tightly, hearing a loud moan escape his lips. You smiled and opened your mouth, taking the head into your mouth.

You choked as Howie pushed your head down on his dick as far as possible, feeling him hold you there for a few seconds before letting go of you.

You pulled back and coughed, covering your mouth as you sputtered.

“Was ‘at...? Was ‘at alright, honey bee?”

You felt your face heat up at the pet name, clearing your throat and nodding.

“Would’ya be alright if we went a bit...Further?”

“Of course...”

You finally spoke, voice slightly hoarse despite having just cleared your throat.

He picked you up, making you squeak softly. He dropped you onto the bed, grabbing your wrists and pinning you down.

As he leaned down, you felt his hot breath on your face, it was almost like a dog panting but without the bad breath. His breath actually smelled pretty sweet.

He leaned down a bit further, pressing his lips against yours. You melted into the kiss, closing your eyes.

He used one hand to keep your hands pinned while using his other to caress your neck, feeling the adrenaline rush when he blocked your airway for a second or two.

As Howie pulled away you opened your eyes, seeing him kick off his bottom layers and begin to take off yours.

His face turned to one of shock when he saw your dick. It was almost as big as his, just not as thick.

“Look’it you, eh? Didn’t expect y’to be so big,”

He chuckled, moving his hand down from your neck to your cock to stroke it gently.

His hand was warm around you, it made you feel so good, so _aroused._ You bucked your hips up in attempt to make him go faster; but it only made him stop.

“Y’ lil’ needy fuck~...”

He growled out. It was most definitely intimidating, you felt your cheeks and ears heat right up.

He pressed his lips against yours again and squeezed your dick tightly as he continued to painfully slowly jerk you off.

You moaned into his mouth, your body getting extremely hot. You fought against his hand that was holding you down.

Howie stood up and took his hands off of you, looking at you with concern.

“Y’alright? ‘S everything I’m doing ‘kay?”

You nodded and took your top off, throwing it on the floor and smiling.

“Just a bit hot, daddy~...”

He smirked and chuckled, caressing your bare chest. He leaned down and kissed up your neck, feeling his massive dick rub against yours. 

He reached over to the bedside cabinet and grabbed the only thing that sat on the wooden furniture; a bottle of lube.

He squirted some on his hand and rubbed it in before pressing a finger against your tight ass.

“Tell me to stop if y’feel uncomfortable, ‘kay?”

He asked, you giving a nod in response before he pushed the finger into you slowly.

You arched your back and moaned loudly. It was quite obvious now that you were a little virgin and that you were going to have your first time with one _monster_ of a dick.

Howie left his finger in there for a minute to let you adjust before working it in and out slowly.

You whined each time he moved his finger, which was pretty frequently. You then felt a second enter your hole, the stretch making you moan loudly and close your eyes as they began to water.

You felt his hand on your face, his thumb gently wiping away a few stray tears that managed to roll down your cheek.

A shaky giggle escaped you, leaning your head into his hand. His hand moved to stroke your hair gently, soothing you slightly.

You sighed as he took his fingers out, relaxing for a moment.

You opened your eyes to see him living up his cock with _quite a bit_ of lube.

“Y’alright to go all out?”

You nodded, eyes following his hands as he ripped his shirt off. You _definitely_ didn’t want that to happen to your ass, that’s for sure.

He leaned over you, hands gripping the sheets right beside your head. You suddenly felt his cold, wet tip press against your rim.

He leaned down and kissed you roughly, you melted right into it and wrapped your arms around his neck.

There it was; the _pain._ He slid the tip of his dick into your ass, it was already too much, but were you a pussy? Fuck no, you were going to bear it.

You wrapped your legs around his waist and whimpered into his mouth as he continued to slowly slide himself into you.

He pulled away from the kiss, both of you panting heavily. You gripped at his dreadlocks as gently as you could and gasped as he quickly slid the rest into you.

You both lay there for a moment, relaxing and contemplating. Holy shit, you thought it looked big but it felt even bigger.

It was bliss, being stuffed with a decent ten or eleven inches, unable to cope with the length or thickness of this massive man.

He kissed all over your neck and face as he waited, making you a blushing mess. Not that you weren’t already.

You eventually calmed down enough to give him the go ahead, almost immediately feeling him pounding into you, quick and rough.

You couldn’t speak, you could barely breathe from how great it felt. You had to admit, for your first fuck, despite how overwhelming it was, it was amazing.

Howie dug his nails into the bed, huffing and panting with each thrust. You couldn’t see it, but you felt his hand wrap around your dick again, jerking it off almost as fast as he rammed into you.

He leaned down and bit your neck, sucking on it gently as opposed to harshly. It felt like nothing compared to the dick stuck in you.

You stuck your tongue out, trying to breathe just a sliver of air to be able to stay conscious for both him and yourself cumming.

You could feel yourself getting to the edge, but it didn’t feel like the right time, it was too soon.

You pushed Howie’s hand away from your dick, feeling the fast motion in your ass stop.

“Y’okay-?”

“WHY DID YOU STOP-!? KEEP GOING! I’M SO CLOSE!”

You screamed out, panting heavily. He started back up with the fast and deep thrusting.

You gripped at his hair tighter, grunting softly as your orgasm built back up relatively quickly.

You went silent for a moment as you let him tip you over the edge. After that moment of silence, you screamed out loudly, pulling on Howie’s hair as you came all over both him and yourself.

You rode it out, clinging onto the larger man. You felt him cum in you after letting out a soft grunt and a moan, like you had.

He stopped the thrusting after a few seconds, panting heavily and staring down at you.

You looked back up at him, panting just a bit softer than him. You leaned into each other and softly kissed.

As he pulled out carefully, you felt the warmth become cold, shuddering slightly. You attempted to sit up, being stopped by Howie who carefully and slowly pushed you back down.

“Y’wanna empty yourself so soon?”

You shook your head and rubbed your eyes, already feeling tired after that.

“But I wanna get comfy...”

Howie smiled and quickly got under the covers, slowly pulling you up beside him. He brought you under the covers, kissing your forehead as he laid you on top of him.

You gently stroked his chest, tracing around a nipple. You seemed to get a reaction out of him; a soft whine.

He looked down at you and nodded, prompting you to go ahead and do what you wanted. You took that as a chance to find out his weaknesses.

You gently squeezed his nipple, hearing another whine. You leaned down and licked it, making the man shudder.

You sucked on the nipple, a hand moving to gently squeeze the other. You could tell he was about to lose it, you’d felt his dick hit your ass as he hardened up again.

You pulled away before smiling up at him and kissing up his chest, all the way up his neck. You could tell he had _another_ sweet spot when he was letting out soft whimpers when you did so much as touch his neck.

You looked up at him and he nodded once more. Of course you took another chance.

You nibbled at his neck, hearing a faint moan come from the ‘big’, ‘strong’ and ‘dominant’ man. You sucked on the spot, hearing a much louder moan come from him. That was so cute.

You pulled away and saw you’d left a mark, chuckling to yourself softly. You made a few more before feeling satisfied.

You lay down on top of him properly and smiled contently, leaning up one last time for a loving kiss.

“I love y’, honey bee~...”.


End file.
